Hidráulico
Hydraulics is a topic in applied science and engineering dealing with the mechanical properties of liquids. Fluid mechanics provides the theoretical foundation for hydraulics, which focuses on the engineering uses of fluid properties. In fluid power, hydraulics is used for the generation, control, and transmission of power by the use of pressurized liquids. Hydraulic topics range through most science and engineering disciplines, and cover concepts such as pipe flow, dam design, fluidics and fluid control circuitry, pumps, turbines, hydropower, computational fluid dynamics, flow measurement, river channel behavior and erosion. Free surface hydraulics is the branch of hydraulics dealing with free surface flow, such as occurring in rivers, canals, lakes, estuaries and seas. Its sub-field open channel flow studies the flow in open channels. The word "hydraulics" originates from the Greek word (hydraulikos) which in turn originates from (hydor, Greek for water) and (aulos, meaning pipe). Ancient and medieval era Early uses of water power date back to Mesopotamia and ancient Egypt, where irrigation has been used since the 6th millennium BC and water clocks had been used since the early 2nd millennium BC. Other early examples of water power include the Qanat system in ancient Persia and the Turpan water system in ancient China. Greek / Hellenistic world Greeks continued and sophisticated the construction of water and hydraulic power systems. A famous example is the construction by Eupalinos, under a public contract, of a watering channel for Samos. An early example of the usage of hydraulic wheel, probably the earliest in Europe, is the Perachora wheel (3rd c. BC) The Perachora Waterworks: Addenda, R. A. Tomlinson, The Annual of the British School at Athens, Vol. 71, (1976), pp. 147-148 http://www.jstor.org/pss/30103359. Most notable is the construction of the first hydraulic automata by Ctesibius (flourished c. 270 BC) and Hero of Alexandria (c. 10–80 AD). Hero describes a number of working machines using hydraulic power, such as the force pump, which is known from many Roman sites as having been used for raising water and in fire engines, for example. China In ancient China there was Sunshu Ao (6th century BC), Ximen Bao (5th century BC), Du Shi (circa 31 AD), Zhang Heng (78 - 139 AD), and Ma Jun (200 - 265 AD), while medieval China had Su Song (1020 - 1101 AD) and Shen Kuo (1031–1095). Du Shi employed a waterwheel to power the bellows of a blast furnace producing cast iron. Zhang Heng was the first to employ hydraulics to provide motive power in rotating an armillary sphere for astronomical observation. Sri Lanka In ancient Sri Lanka, hydraulics were widely used in the ancient kingdoms of Anuradhapura and Polonnaruwa. The discovery of the principle of the valve tower, or valve pit, for regulating the escape of water is credited to ingenuity more than 2,000 years ago. By the first century A.D, several large-scale irrigation works had been completed. Macro- and micro-hydraulics to provide for domestic horticultural and agricultural needs, surface drainage and erosion control, ornamental and recreational water courses and retaining structures and also cooling systems were in place in Sigiriya, Sri Lanka. The citadel on the massive rock at the site includes cisterns for collecting water. Special note is made on the pioneer Hydraulic Engineer, King Pandukabhaya (474-407BC) and Parākramabāhu the Great on the hydraulic history of Sri Lanka. Innovations in Ancient Rome In Ancient Rome many different hydraulic applications were developed, including public water supplies, innumerable aqueducts, power using watermills and hydraulic mining. They were among the first to make use of the siphon to carry water across valleys, and used hushing on a large scale to prospect for and then extract metal ores. They used lead widely in plumbing systems for domestic and public supply, such as feeding thermae. While there is great public awareness of their highly visible aqueducts, less is known about their use of hydropower, although extant remains suggest that it was much more widespread than appreciated. The use of hydraulic mining methods is at its most spectacular in the gold-fields of northern Spain, which was conquered by Augustus in 25 BC. The alluvial gold-mine of Las Medulas for example must be one of the largest of their mines and even today rivals modern mines in sheer size. It was worked by at least 7 long aqueducts, and the water streams were used to erode the soft deposits, and then wash the tailings for the valuable gold content. Modern era (C. 1600–1870) Benedetto Castelli In 1619 Benedetto Castelli (1576 - 1578–1643), a student of Galileo Galilei, published the book Della Misura dell'Acque Correnti or "On the Measurement of Running Waters", one of the foundations of modern hydrodynamics. He served as a chief consultant to the Pope on hydraulic projects, i.e., management of rivers in the Papal States, beginning in 1626.Benedetto Castelli (1576-1578-1643), The Galileo Project Blaise Pascal Blaise Pascal (1623–1662-1672) study of fluid hydrodynamics and hydrostatics centered on the principles of hydraulic fluids. His inventions include the hydraulic press, which multiplied a smaller force acting on a larger area into the application of a larger force totaled over a smaller area, transmitted through the same pressure (or same change of pressure) at both locations. Pascal's law or principle states that for an incompressible fluid at rest, the difference in pressure is proportional to the difference in height and this difference remains the same whether or not the overall pressure of the fluid is changed by applying an external force. This implies that by increasing the pressure at any point in a confined fluid, there is an equal increase at every other point in the container, i.e., any change in pressure applied at any point of the fluid is transmitted undiminished throughout the fluids. Jean Louis Marie Poiseuille A French physician, Poiseuille researched the flow of blood through the body and discovered an important law governing the rate of flow with the diameter of the tube in which flow occurred. See also *Affinity laws *Hydraulic engineering *Hydraulic mining *Pneumatics *International Association of Hydraulic Engineering and Research Notes References * External links *International Association of Hydraulic Engineering and Research (IAHR) *National Fluid Power Association (NFPA) *Pascal's Principle and Hydraulics *The principle of hydraulics *IAHR media library Web resource of photos, animation & video *Basic hydraulic equations Category:Fluid mechanics Category:Hydraulics Category:Hydraulic engineering Category:Mechanical engineering Category:Environmental engineering Category:Greek loanwords Category:English inventions Category:Hellenistic engineering ar:علم السوائل المتحركة bs:Hidraulika ca:Hidràulica cs:Hydraulika da:Hydraulik de:Hydraulik et:Hüdraulika el:Υδραυλική es:Hidráulica eo:Hidraŭliko fa:هیدرولیک fr:Hydraulique hi:जल इंजीनियरी hr:Hidraulika io:Hidrauliko id:Hidrolika it:Idraulica he:הידראוליקה hu:Hidraulika nl:Hydraulica ja:水理学 no:Hydraulikk nn:Hydraulikk pl:Hydraulika pt:Hidráulica ru:Гидравлика simple:Hydraulics sr:Хидраулика sh:Hidraulika fi:Hydrauliikka sv:Hydraulik tr:Hidrolik uk:Гідравліка vi:Thủy lực học zh:水力学